


Westwick. Ed Westwick

by Joanne_c



Category: Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: Ed would never have suspected that Chace's favourite holiday was Halloween, but he got into the spirit of it anyway.





	Westwick. Ed Westwick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

It had been a long time since Ed had looked forward to any holiday.   
  
If someone had told him last year that he'd be anticipating Halloween - of all the alternatives - he'd have checked them for drugs. Twice.   
  
Maybe three times just to be sure. He'd never particularly liked Halloween. Never celebrated it growing up, and didn’t find it particularly interesting now.   
  
Then again, if someone had told him it was Chace's favourite holiday? He'd have probably made it four times.  
  
Chace just never seemed the type to like Halloween. If Ed had tried to pick a holiday that Chace would get excited over, he'd have said New Year's - Chace wasn't the Christmas type either. Though he had been right on that one.   
  
Of course, the other thing he'd never have predicted last year was that kiss under the mistletoe last Christmas. Which, come to think of it, had been the only good thing about Christmas. Chace, standing there, that smile on his face, lazily pointing at the mistletoe above Ed's head.   
  
He'd thought it was teasing. That sure, they'd kiss and Kelly would make a remark and Leighton would tease and Matt would... be Matt. So Ed had held his arms out, said something along the lines of "come and get it, then," and…   
  
That had been the moment everything changed. Sparks had flown. And the look on Chace's face as they separated had shown Ed that the sparks had gone in both directions.   
  
The rest of the party was a blur, though Ed thought he remembered it being Connor who had teased him the most. That didn't surprise him. But he'd already got the whispered "come home with me", and that it meant now, or at least as soon as they made their goodbyes, and that was all he could remember. Well, there were the details of later but that was not for random memories. Not something that could make him hard as a rock if he thought about it in passing.   
  
He'd gone home with Chace. Gone home and so much more. Fumbling beginnings had turned into surprisingly smooth moves from them both and the sex had been... well, the memory still made him hard, that was enough of a good review from him, he thought.   
  
It had been even more amazing when it had turned into more than one night. And not just sex - though that continued to be wonderful. There were jokes and laughter and teasing and working together - always staying discreet at work, but of course it eventually filtered around the set. There weren’t even that many rumours about them in the press, but as Chace said, that had probably blown over when they’d started living together platonically.   
  
It had been around the middle of September when Chace had casually mentioned that Halloween was six weeks away, oh, and he had an invitation to a costume party – given by a crew member so they could be open about things at the party, if Ed wanted. The casualness had disappeared with Ed's acceptance of the invitation to be Chace's date. Chace had got very excited about the holiday and Ed had smiled to see his boyfriend – it had in the end been the only word that fitted – so excited.   
  
He'd started planning his costume, not letting Chace in on it, because half the fun was not co-ordinating. "I hate couples who seem so joined at the hip they have to wear matching or related costumes," Ed said.   
  
"I guess I wouldn't wear anything as wild as you would," Chace nodded. That had put a very evil idea into Ed's head.   
  
He'd bought the costume and taken it home, hiding it in the back of the downstairs closet, somewhere Chace never went. He also promised not to look in a certain corner of the upstairs closet when Chace had asked him, for the same reasons.   
  
Work and the rest of life continued, and Ed made a remark about wondering how people could be scared of ghosts and vampires when the real monsters were people who walked past you on the street every day, though you didn't know it and if you were lucky you never would. Chace had given him a look he hadn't quite understood when he'd said it, but it had just come out and Ed didn't pay much attention to it. He had more things to think about when it came to Chace. Not to mention, if he tried to figure out what was behind most of Chace's looks that weren’t about sex, they'd be there until three Halloweens later.   
  
Almost before they knew it, it was Halloween. Lots of jokes about bats and vampires and night shift workers which had been funny the first few times, but the five thousandth, they really weren't.   
  
Ed went home early and slicked his hair down as he showered, preparing to get into his costume. He slipped on the trousers and shirt, then added the jacket and tie. "Westwick. Ed Westwick," he rehearsed. For rather than a ridiculous costume, he'd gone for subtle. He was dressed in a tuxedo, with a bulge under the arm (a mass of foam rubber), and had slicked his hair back like James Bond, who of course was who he was supposed to be.   
  
He waited for Chace, who had dressed downstairs, and his eyes widened at the superhero costume. It was... tight. However, the image was slightly ruined when Chace started to laugh.   
  
"Ed, the one day of the year you get to be as outrageous as you want to, and you wear... that?"   
  
Ed looked hurt. "I thought you were supposed to find me all hot in this. I'm supposed to be James Bond, secret agent lover extraordinaire."   
  
"Well..." Chace laughed again. "Only an idiot would turn down his lover dressed like you are. And I may be many things, but an idiot is so not one of them." He moved closer. "If I were really a superhero, I'd fly you away into the night, looking down at all the people on the ground."   
  
"Chace Crawford, I never knew you were a poet," Ed smiled.   
  
"It's the costume," Chace answered. "Just makes me all romantic."   
  
"I never thought superheroes were romantic," Ed says, moving closer, but not touching.   
  
"Superman and Lois Lane?" Chace points out.   
  
"Oh, right..." Ed says, vaguely. "We have a party to get to."   
  
"What would you say if I suggested we skip the party and stay here?" Chace asked.   
  
"Tempted as I am - and you know how tempted that is when it comes to you - I was looking forward to seeing people's reactions when they figure out I didn't go outrageous..." Ed grinned.   
  
"We could leave early..." Chace nodded.   
  
"That I'd have no problem at all with..." Ed leaned up for another kiss before taking Chace's hand and leading him out of the bedroom. 


End file.
